Love you Goodbye
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Se sentant mis à l'écart par son statut d'humain, Stiles Stilinski se rapproche de Derek Hale. Il trouve en lui une écoute et une confiance qui lui manquaient depuis un certain temps. Mais être ami avec Derek signifiait supporter son oncle incroyablement égocentrique et prétentieux. Etait-ce vraiment si terrible ? Three-shots
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je renoue avec l'écriture après quelques années sans avoir écrit une seule ligne. Je suis même nouvelle dans ce fandom. Oui c'est tout moi ça, commencer une série une fois qu'elle est terminée. J'ai un peu craqué sur le personnage de Peter et du coup j'a lu quelques fictions en anglais et ai découvert le ship STETER (Stiles x Peter). D'abord dubitative, j'y ai pris goût, alors j'ai choisi d'essayer ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, ni même si le fandom est encore très actif, mais si vous passez par ici, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.

Disclaimer: Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, patatipatata

Avertissement: je suis au milieu de la saison 4, donc tout le reste n'est qu'extrapolation de ma part

Rating: M

Pairing: Stiles x Peter

Longueur: two shots

Autre: Mon Stiles est un poil OOC ^^

Love you Goodbye

Chapitre 1: Les veilleurs

Beacon Hill vivait depuis quelques temps une période de quiétude inédite. Chacun avait repris le cours d'une vie aussi normale que possible. Scott McCall profitait de manière bien trop tardive de sa vie d'adolescent : lui et sa petite amie Kira pouvaient enfin passer quelques soirées romantiques sans risquer de se faire arracher la tête ou découper en morceaux par la première créature de la nuit venue. Il continuait de veiller sur Liam en l'aidant à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie et en répondant à ses nombreuses interrogations. Deaton était d'une aide précieuse sur cette dernière partie. Scott savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Lydia avait pris Malia sous son aile et outre s'être lancé le défi incommensurable de lui faire comprendre les mathématiques, elle avait décidé de faire d'elle l'une des jeunes femmes les plus populaires du lycée. Malia… elle et Stiles avaient choisi de ne pas poursuivre leur relation. L'alchimie ne semblait plus faire effet, quelque chose était cassé. Au milieu de ces groupes aux multiples projets, Stiles Stilinski se sentait incroyablement seul et inutile. L'aventure et le danger étaient presque devenus une drogue pour lui. Alors, face à l'apathie ambiante, il avait fini par se rapprocher de la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre. Le taciturne Derek Hale. Derek, qui parlait peu et grognait beaucoup et Stiles Stilinski, hyper actif qui parlait décidément beaucoup trop et était un véritable aimant à problèmes, étaient devenus de bons amis. Ils s'étaient surnommé « Les Veilleurs ».

Au commencement de cette étrange association, Stiles rejoignait Derek au loft une fois par semaine. Ils prenaient alors le temps de faire le point sur la criminalité de Beacon Hill. Le plus jeune, qui avait toujours accès aux fichiers et communications de son père, tenait Derek au courant des dossiers occupant le bureau du sheriff. Ils recoupaient ensuite les informations avec celles récoltées par le réseau plus qu'étendu de Derek, qui semblait garder un œil sur l'activité surnaturelle du pays entier. La rencontre hebdomadaire s'était vite transformée en rendez-vous quatre fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, Stiles l'occupait avec Scott. Les deux jeunes gens pratiquaient alors des activités d'une affligeante banalité : Lacrosse, jeux-vidéos et discussions à propos des filles. Si Scott restait le meilleur ami de Stilinski, son frère même, il découvrait en cette période calme qu'ils avaient de moins en moins de points communs. Inconsciemment, une petite distance s'était installée entre eux.

Ces soirées au loft avaient tout de la perfection pour le jeune hyperactif. Presque tout… Peter, qui pourtant disposait d'une belle habitation était un squatteur invétéré. A croire que le canidé revenant-sociopathe-égocentrique appréciait la compagnie de son neveu.

Leur première soirée de Veilleurs avait été quelque peu étrange pour chacun d'entre eux. Stiles, en recherche de sensationnel, avait fini par mettre la main sur une affaire intéressante. Meurtres en série, victimes marquées au fer rouge d'un Triskel. Se souvenant du tatouage maintes fois aperçu dans le dos de l'ancien Alpha lors des entrainements de la meute, c'est cet élément qui avait mené Stiles à Derek.

 _Stiles se tenait devant la porte du loft, incapable de frapper. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule, le loup grincheux allait l'envoyer balader. Il sursauta lorsque la porte coulissa avec fracas. Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, un livre à la main. «_

\- _Tu comptes rentrer ? Ton cœur bat tellement fort que je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mon livre. »_

 _L'étudiant loucha sur la couverture de l'ouvrage, pour tenter d'en distinguer le titre. « Entretien avec un vampire ». Intéressant. Pourquoi Derek s'intéressait-il à ce genre de littérature ? Les vampires existaient-ils vraiment ? C'est une discussion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ! Stiles ajouta cette question à sa liste mentale déjà bien trop longue, tout en s'imaginant une rivalité séculaire entre clans aux dents longues. Dans tous les sens du terme._

 _Passant silencieusement près du loup, il pénétra dans le loft et fut accueilli par une voix dans son dos. «_

\- _Bonsoir Stiles. J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau parfum. Je sens des effluves d'angoisse, un soupçon d'hésitation et… de la peur ? Tu portes le dernier Chanel ? »_

 _L'intéressé ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer vers le haut. Peter était certes un sociopathe sanguinaire mais il avait l'esprit vif et une intelligence et une culture hors du commun. Il ne lui faisait plus peur… enfin, plus vraiment. Il aimait son humour mais aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que de lui avouer. Ignorant avec superbe l'importun dans son dos, Stiles se tourna vers Derek. «_

\- _J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser, un cas étrange. »_

 _Contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, Derek lui fit signe de prendre place dans le canapé. Stiles sortit l'ordinateur du sac-à-dos qu'il portait et, alors que le propriétaire des lieux vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il sentit la présence de l'oncle dans son dos. Légèrement rasséréné, Stilinski ne put se retenir : «_

\- _C'est mon Chanel qui t'attire autant Peter ? »_

 _Ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit Derek rire aux éclats. On tenait rarement tête à Peter Hale, surtout avec ses antécédents. L'intéressé, lui, arqua un sourcil en souriant. Ce petit con avait de la répartie. Le prédateur en lui s'anima. Stiles avait du potentiel. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait, une fois, proposé la morsure. Et depuis l'épisode du Nogitsune, le jeune homme semblait avoir conservé une certaine arrogance et irrévérence. Cela se manifestait cependant rarement._

A l'instar de l'ambiance de la ville, les cas « intéressants » avaient fini par se tarir. Alors, leurs soirées avaient viré en soirées discussions, films… parfois des membres de la meute se joignaient à eux, mais c'était souvent Stiles et les deux Hale. Sa relation avec Peter avait également évolué. Ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de jeu, s'ignorant de temps en temps, se provoquant souvent. Peter restait Peter, assoiffé de pouvoir, semblant toujours avoir une idée derrière la tête, prêtant main forte seulement quand la situation lui profitait d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais, l'époque où le fils du sheriff avait transformé le loup en torche humaine…. Torche animale, était bien loin.

 _Il y a quelques temps, Stiles avait été laissé sur le carreau par ses amis. Chris Argent avait demandé un coup de main à Scott et sa petite bande pour mettre la main sur un jeune loup incontrôlable à 50km d'ici. Il semblait que le jeune hyperactif n'était pas le seul à aller au-devant du danger. Se sentant abandonné, il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre d'être laissé en arrière pour sa protection. Il allait prendre les choses en mains et ne plus être le maillon faible du groupe, foi de Stiles ! Sa première résolution prise, d'un pas décidé, il prit la direction du cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton. Faisant presque voler la porte, il cria : «_

\- _Deaton ! Deaton ! »_

 _Ne recevant aucune réponse, il passa l'accueil et pénétra dans la salle d'opération du vétérinaire, en pleine intervention sur un type… un truc garou à moitié mort «_

\- _Stiles nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas vu le panneau fermé ? Faut vraiment que j'en achète un plus gros. Ahh, si seulement le sorbier était actif sur les humains, soupira-t-il._

\- _Deaton…_

 _L'intéressé croisa le regard du plus jeune. Ce Stiles déterminé lui rappellait sa version possédée par le Nogitsune, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça._

\- _Oui Stiles ?_

\- _Vous êtes l'émissaire des Hale, prenez-moi comme apprenti. »_

 _Deaton avait fini par accepter avec reluctance. Après tout, Scott n'avait pas encore d'émissaire attitré et lui-même ne serait pas éternel pour les Hale. C'est ainsi qu'en plus de ses petites soirées, Stiles avait trouvé une nouvelle routine, une routine qui lui apportait de nombreuses connaissances, qui lui permettrait de se prémunir et de protéger les autres contre les dangers surnaturels. Ce jour-là, il avait retrouvé confiance en lui._

 _Le soir même, il se rendit au loft. Il n'était pas censé voir Derek ce soir-là, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose. Un complément à sa formation. Il ne voulait pas être un loup, mais il voulait être capable de se défendre. Il fit coulisser les portes du loft, plongé dans le noir. «_

\- _Derek ? Oh Derek, t'es là ? »_

 _Il baissa d'un ton quand il aperçut une silhouette endormie sur le canapé. Une silhouette au visage taillé à la serpe, aux muscles saillants soulignés par son putain d'éternel col en V. Ce vêtement lui avait valu un petit surnom au sein de la meute, Satan in V-neck. Stilinski s'assit en tailleur sur la table. Son regard continua de parcourir le corps du loup. Il était plutôt bien bâtit pour un suppôt de l'Enfer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les hommes, mais Peter avait quelque chose de magnétique, quelque chose de bestial. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher à nouveau. Il s'agenouilla au niveau de Peter. Quelque part, le surplomber, le dominer, ne semblait pas juste. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir et la force irradier de Peter. Il n'était plus un Alpha, mais c'était encore là, quelque part. Tout à coup, une main griffue le saisit à la gorge et deux orbes d'un bleu électrique se plongèrent dans ses yeux. «_

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Stiles ?_

\- _Je grave ta perfection dans ma mémoire ?_

\- _Bien tenté, sourit Peter en le plaquant au mur._

\- _Tu ne me fais pas peur Peter. Ecoute mon cœur, est-ce que je te mens ? »_

 _Tel un animal curieux, Peter tendit l'oreille. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses griffes laissèrent des sillons ensanglantés sur la gorge de Stiles. Le jeune homme ne mentait pas. Le loup huma l'air autour de lui : désir, confiance et… respect ? Comme si Stiles pouvait lire l'étonnement du loup, il se sentit pencher la tête et lui offrir son cou en signe de soumission. Il reconnaissait l'Alpha enfoui en Peter. Les Hale étaient une famille de prédateurs et il avait devant lui le plus puissant de tous. «_

\- _Ma foi, c'est que le petit Stiles devient intéressant. »_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, pris d'une irrésistible envie de le mordre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, pas la transformation, pas maintenant. Il allait perdre le contrôle. «_

\- _Stiles, dégage !_

\- _Pas question… ahhhhh ! »_

 _Les griffes auparavant positionnées sur la gorge de Stiles venaient de se planter dans son dos. Il pria intérieurement pour que la blessure ne soit pas suffisamment profonde pour le transformer. Il prit le visage de Peter entre ses mains alors que les crocs de ce dernier devenaient dangereusement longs. «_

\- _Peter, Peter regarde-moi !_

\- _Stiles, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, vas-t'en ! »_

 _Peter envoya Stiles voler le plus loin possible de lui. Il heurta le sol dans un affreux craquement. Poignet cassé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir à la charge, prenant à nouveau le visage de Hale avec sa main valide. «_

\- _Peter, tu peux te contrôler, regarde-moi. Tu es plus fort que ça ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal !_

\- _Stiles tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? »_

 _La main de Peter se referma sur la gorge du garçon, qui continua à lui parler. «_

\- _Pe…ter nom de Dieu, ça servait à quoi tout…. tout ton numéro de mâle dominant si tu…tu ne peux pas te contrôler ? »_

 _La prise se desserra un petit peu et Stiles en profita pour céder à une pulsion et fondre sur les lèvres du loup. Un des crocs l'entailla profondément mais il ne brisa pas le baiser, sentant le corps de Peter se détendre petit à petit sous le sien et répondre au baiser. «_

\- _Peter… Peter écoute-moi. Tu n'es plus comme ça, tu es un Alpha, tu es un Alpha Peter ! »_

 _Il avait hurlé, de toutes ses forces. Les pupilles de Peter avaient alors viré du bleu électrique au rouge rubis. Puis, sous l'afflux d'émotions, Hale s'était évanoui. La pression redescendant, et son dos et sa gorge irradiant de douleur, Stiles sombra à son tour dans les ténèbres._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, follow et commenté l'histoire. J'ai été inspirée, cela deviendra donc un three-shots. Le rating M se justifiera dans le dernier chapitre.

Un merci spécial à Charle Carval et Orionne Hale Potter Stilinski pour les commentaires encourageant. Mes dernières fictions remontent à 2013 !

Voilà la suite !

Chapitre 2: explications

 _Peter et Stiles reprirent connaissance au même moment, la silhouette floue de Derek se dessinant au-dessus d'eux. Les yeux du propriétaire des lieux avisèrent l'état pitoyable du fils du sheriff et virèrent immédiatement au bleu. «_

\- _Peter, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »_

 _L'action suivante se passa au ralenti aux yeux de Stiles. Il vit les crocs de Derek s'allonger, il le vit poser sa main au sol pour prendre son élan. Il allait massacrer Peter et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il sentit comme un shoot d'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines, ses muscles se contractèrent et sa main valide alla à la rencontre de Derek, l'interceptant en plein vol. Il le plaqua au sol. «_

\- _Ne le touche pas ! hurla-t-il. »_

 _D'un coup, tous les muscles de l'hyperactif cédèrent d'épuisement et il s'effondra à nouveau mais sans perdre connaissance, détournant sans le vouloir l'attention de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors que Peter se relevait péniblement, les deux Hale portèrent l'humain jusqu'au canapé. «_

\- _Peter ne m'a rien fait, murmura péniblement Stiles. Pas sa faute…_

\- _Parce que les entailles sur ta gorge et les lacérations dans ton dos c'est arrivé tout seul ? Et ce poignet cassé ? Et… et c'est quoi sur ta lèvre ? Il t'a mordu ?_

\- _Pas sa faute… Me suis fait ça tout seul…_

\- _Explique alors ! s'impatienta le loup. Tu viens quand même de me foutre à terre._

\- _Je… ahhh putain j'ai mal ! »_

 _Peter, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, attrapa son poignet blessé pour absorber sa douleur. Les Alphas prennent soin des plus faibles… La douleur s'estompa totalement mais Peter, qui semblait dans une sorte de transe, ne le lâcha pas. «_

\- _Bon, Stiles, et si tu expliquais ?_

\- _En fait je… j'avais envie d'être utile, et plus fort et…. Capable de me défendre. J'ai d'abord demandé à Deaton de me prendre comme apprenti et puis je suis venu ici. Je voulais vous demander à toi et Peter de m'entrainer, je dois apprendre à me battre. Et… ça a un peu dégénéré._

\- _Dégénéré ? Peter tu aurais pu le découper en morceaux, tu te rends compte de ça ?_

\- _J'ai dit que ça n'était pas sa faute ! grogna Stiles dans un quasi feulement. »_

 _Derek arqua un sourcil, de la même manière que Peter. «_

\- _Mimétisme, sa part animale s'exprime en notre présence, expliqua le plus âgé de la pièce._

\- _Et…, poursuivit Derek. Puisque tu n'as véritablement l'air de mentir comment tu expliques la perte de connaissance de Peter ? Parce que crois-moi, même si ça me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs que quelqu'un lui foute une bonne raclée, ce n'est pas encore arrivé._

\- _J'ai été plus malin que lui, c'est tout, sourit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur pour Peter._

\- _Dans tes rêves gamin, répondit l'intéressé en passant la main sous le tee-shirt de Stiles pour absorber sa douleur dorsale. »_

 _L'étudiant laissa échapper un petit couinement. Derek semblait avoir du mal à les croire mais il abandonna le sujet pour le moment. Personne n'insista non plus sur le fait qu'un simple humain gringalet comme Stiles ait pu mettre un loup parterre._

C'était avec cette soirée que tout avait commencé, même s'il avait fallu plus de temps avec que les choses deviennent plus…. Intenses entre eux.

 _Le lendemain du petit « incident », Stiles encore légèrement meurtri par la quasi transformation de Peter, se présenta au loft. Il voulait commencer à s'entrainer le plus tôt possible. Il était venu tôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il tomberait sur un Peter seul. Et il avait raison. Il était là, assis en tailleur face à la baie vitrée, devant le soleil couchant. Il semblait méditer. Stiles fit le moins de bruit possible, même s'il savait cela inutile et alla tranquillement s'installer dans le canapé. «_

\- _Comment tu as fait ? demanda le loup sans se retourner._

\- _Fait quoi ?_

\- _Mes yeux, l'Alpha… Je l'avoue rarement mais là je suis largué. J'en suis ravie, ne te méprends pas, mais je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre._

\- _Je… je ne sais pas, soupira Stiles en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quand je t'ai regardé dormir, j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Force, puissance… même quand tu dors on n'a pas envie de t'embêter, plaisanta-t-il. Quand j'étais debout près du canapé, un truc en moi me disait que c'était mal de te dominer, de te surplomber. J'avais l'impression de te provoquer… Alors j'ai su que l'Alpha que tu avais été était encore là, quelque part… Tu l'as toi-même déjà dit, les Hale ont engendré beaucoup d'Alpha et tu es le plus puissant de ceux qu'il reste…_

\- _Intéressant… et pourquoi tu t'es soumis à moi de cette manière ? Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te laisser faire._

\- _Je ne sais pas, c'était… viscéral. Tout en moi m'intimait de baisser la garde… Quand Derek s'en est pris à toi… j'ai eu envie de lui arracher la tête._

\- _J'ai souvent envie de lui arracher la tête, rit le plus vieux._

\- _Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?_

\- _Il est tout ce qu'il me reste._

\- _Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver Peter, ça n'est pas ta faute._

\- _Attends, je n'ai jamais dit que…_

 _Stiles, se sentant courageux, pris le visage de Peter en coupe et l'interrompit avec un baiser auquel il céda avec une étonnante facilité._

\- _Tu ne l'as pas dit mais je sens ta culpabilité. T'en fais pas, comme le reste, ça reste entre nous. On commence ? »._

Cette routine avait duré quelques temps. Stiles travaillait beaucoup avec Deaton, voyait Scott et ses amis deux à trois fois par semaines en dehors du lycée et passait le plus clair de son temps avec la famille Hale, finissant régulièrement avec des bleus et des entailles. Derek avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Peter semblait plus fort et plus horripilant que d'habitude, il parlait sans cesse de reformer la meute Hale, il était également extrêmement protecteur envers Stiles, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Comme s'il avait changé d'allégeance… comme s'il avait choisi Peter comme chef de meute, comme Alpha. Mais cela était impossible ! Stilinski avait à nouveau eu quelques accès de colère en prenant la défense de Peter. Plus qu'un bêta, il se comportait comme le compagnon Alpha du loup. Il gagnait en caractère, en musculature, en connaissance et maturité. L'évolution de Stiles était impressionnante, surtout quand il puisait en lui pour laisser ressortir son côté animal. Derek Hale en venait à penser que chaque être humain était un métamorphe potentiel. La proximité de Stiles avec les loups avait presque fait de lui l'un d'eux.

Du côté de Stiles et Peter, Steter comme les surnommait Derek, il n'y avait rien de plus que quelques baisers et attouchements. Le jeune homme semblait être le seul à comprendre ses états d'âme complexes, raison pour laquelle Peter baissait de plus en plus la garde et s'autorisait par moments à se montrer faible avec lui, humain.

Les choses avaient réellement changé un soir de décembre.

 _Alors que Stiles se rendait au loft, il tomba sur un Derek soucieux. «_

\- _Derek, il y a un problème ?_

\- _Peter a disparu._

\- _Tu le connais, ça lui arrive de temps en temps de partir se vider la tête. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il contrôle la violence qu'il a en lui._

\- _Non, quand il s'agit de cela il m'indique toujours où le trouver. Et, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il semble un peu avoir renoué avec le concept de famille._

\- _Depuis quand il est parti ?_

\- _Hier après-midi. Il n'est pas chez lui, et avec toute cette neige dehors je n'arrive pas à pister son odeur. Stiles, je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien à quel point vous vous êtes rapprochés. Est-ce qu'il existe une raison qui lui attirerait plus d'ennuis que d'habitude ? Outre sa petite manie pour les machinations ridicules ?_

\- _Possible, répondit l'humain avec hésitation._

\- _Stiles, gronda Derek._

\- _Il me fait confiance Derek, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire._

\- _Même si ça peut le sauver ? Stiles, respire, détends-toi et écoute ton instinct… Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »_

 _Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et convoqua une image mentale qui l'aida à se détendre. Il n'avait encore jamais vécu de tels moments avec lui, mais il visualisa Peter, torse-nu, derrière lui, contre dos. Les mains de l'homme posées sur ses avant-bras, remontaient doucement sur son corps, pour enserrer doucement son torse. Le nez de Peter effleurait la peau de son cou, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Détendu, Stiles prêta plus attention à un son qui semblait sortir des lèvres du loup, un chuchotement : «_

\- _Aide-moi… Stiles… aide-moi… »_

 _Un afflux de douleur dans la poitrine coupa le souffle du jeune humain, qui fut rattrapé in extremis par Derek avant de s'effondrer. «_

\- _Il faut l'aider, Derek, il faut l'aider !_

\- _On va y aller, mais tu m'expliques avant. »_

 _Stiles ferma les yeux, pour brusquement les rouvrir. Ils avaient viré de la couleur du whiskey à un vert émeraude. «_

\- _Alors ça, ce n'est pas banal, surtout pour un humain. Les yeux d'un compagnon d'Alpha… Peter a donc retrouvé son statut. Comment ?_

\- _Il l'a toujours été, c'était juste enfoui en lui… Je t'en prie Derek, il faut l'aider… Il est en forêt… aconit. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien._

\- _Je ne demanderai même pas comment tu sais, on aura une véritable conversation tous ensemble le moment voulu. Cet abruti a du se pavaner et crier sur les toits qu'il y avait désormais un deuxième Alpha à Beacon Hill. Il a dû attirer des chasseurs. »_

 _Ils bondirent dans la Rosco de Stiles et foncèrent en direction de la forêt. Epaté, Derek se rendit compte de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Laissant la voiture en lisière de forêt, l'étudiant ouvrit le coffre et saisit une arbalète. «_

\- _Cadeau de Deaton, collection personnelle de Chris Argent. Mais avec un poison de mon cru sur les flèches. Laurier-rose. Provoque l'arrêt cardiaque en un temps record._

\- _Poison pour humains, commenta le loup._

\- _Poison pour humains, répondit Stiles. Si on arrive trop tard, je vais tous les massacrer… »_

 _Le plus âgé se fit la réflexion qu'une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur Peter, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à son… Alpha humain à maîtriser son impulsivité. L'arbalète en mains, Stiles se dirigea vers une cabane isolée. Un petit cottage, qui avait appartenu aux Hale. Plus jeunes, Peter et sa sœur y avaient passé beaucoup de temps alors que Talia lui transmettait son savoir de loup-garou. Peter avait, dans cet endroit, fait la même chose avec Derek. C'était un lieu de transmission et d'agréables souvenirs familiaux… Le seul qui n'était pas parti en fumée et Peter était venu s'y réfugier. Derek enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Ils trouvèrent Peter sur le sol, dans une mare de sang noir, plusieurs flèches à travers le corps, une entaille profonde à la cuisse gauche et sur le torse. Il allait mourir…_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voici l'ultime chapitre. Le titre ici prend tout son sens, car à l'origine, je voulais en faire une songfic. Cela m'aide toujours à trouver l'inspiration. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des One Direction mais j'aime particulièrement cette chance que je trouve très belle. J'en ai par conséquent incorporé quelques paroles dans cette dernière partie. J'ai pleuré en écrivant les derniers mots, donc je préviens d'avance, ce n'est pas hyper joyeux.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi. Je réitèrerai probablement l'aventure dans le fandom Teen Wolf. Si vous avez des demandes particulières n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer, si elles m'inspirent je pourrai en faire quelque chose.

Rating: M

Chapitre 3 : This is the end

 _Alors que Peter était en train d'agoniser sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Derek indiqua à Stiles une nouvelle direction. «_

\- _On va où ? demanda le conducteur de la Rosco._

\- _Chez Peter, je suis le seul à connaître son adresse. Il y sera en sécurité un moment. »_

 _Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, mais dans une portion que ne connaissait pas Stiles. Ils tombèrent tout à coup sur une immense maison moderne au milieu des arbres. «_

\- _Sympa, il se la joue Twilight, commenta Stiles._

\- _On aime les investissements immobiliers dans la famille. »_

 _Ils portèrent le corps inerte du loup à l'intérieur et l'étalèrent sur la grande table de granit qui trônait à l'étage inférieur. «_

\- _Stiles, retire-lui son tee-shirt._

\- _Heu… il me faudrait des griffes pour ça. »_

 _Derek lui lança un couteau de cuisine avec lequel il lacéra ce fichu col en V. Il avait espéré pouvoir le déshabiller dans d'autres conditions. «_

\- _Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

\- _Découpe son pantalon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de toutes les blessures !_

\- _J'aurais vraiment aimé un peu d'intimité pour faire ça… Merde, Derek, il se réveille !_

\- _Stiles… est-ce que tu es en train de me… déshabiller ? souffla Peter._

\- _T'emballes pas beau gosse et évite de bouger. Derek, ramène toi, je ne vais pas avoir la force de retirer les flèches sans les casser._

\- _Ok, tiens-le bien._

\- _Facile à dire quand on a une force surhumaine._

\- _Alors détourne son attention ! »_

 _Stiles se positionna sur le côté, plaqua les épaules de Peter sur le granit gelé et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Une faible poigne maintint le visage de Stiles en place pour approfondir le baiser. «_

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'envisageais comme diversion, mais ça fera l'affaire, grogna le plus jeune des deux loups en retirant les flèches unes à unes. »_

 _Une fois les flèches retirées. Derek s'approcha avec un chalumeau. Aconit signifiait forcément cautérisation par le feu. «_

\- _Je ne suis pas très chaud pour le feu, protesta faiblement Peter. J'ai assez donné. »_

 _Les yeux de Stiles virèrent à nouveau au vert et il émit un grognement agressif. «_

\- _Peter, arrête de faire ta femmelette. Si tu meurs, je demande à Parrish d'aller chercher ton joli petit cul en Enfer pour que je puisse te tuer moi-même. Derek, donne-moi ce chalumeau, c'est moi qui vais le faire._

\- _Tu progresses petit louveteau, il y a quelques temps tu serais tombé dans les pommes rien qu'à la vue des blessures de Peter, se moqua Derek en lui tendant l'instrument de torture. Et en plus tu as réussi à réduire au silence notre Alpha ici présent. Oui, Peter, je suis au courant mais on en parlera plus tard. Allez, au boulot gamin, invectiva le loup en allant maintenir son oncle._

\- _Les gars je…. Ahhhhhhhhh »_

 _Peter s'était évanoui sous le coup de la douleur. Stiles en avait profité pour nettoyer le sang qui le maculait, alors que Derek l'avait déposé sur l'élégant canapé en cuir qui ornait le salon. Stilinski parcouru la bâtisse à la recherche de la chambre et d'une couverture qu'il revint déposer sur le corps de Peter. «_

\- _Tu sais, il n'en a pas besoin, déclara Derek. Notre température corporelle est plus élevée que la vôtre._

\- _Je sais, mais le voir en sous-vêtements ça me déconcentre un peu._

\- _Je vois, sourit Derek. Je peux te laisser prendre soin de lui ? Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'une baby-sitter pendant quelques jours. Tu veux que je prévienne ton père et que je te ramène quelques affaires ? Il faut que j'arvertisse Scott et Argent que de nouveaux chasseurs sont en ville. »_

 _Les doigts de Stiles caressèrent la mâchoire proéminente de Peter. «_

\- _Je veux bien, merci Derek._

\- _Stiles ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Peter a fait de choses vraiment moches… j'ai eu du mal à lui pardonner pour ma sœur mais il n'est plus cette personne. Il y a du bon en lui et je suis heureux que tu arrives à voir ça. Il deviendra un homme meilleur à ton contact. Je n'aurais pas parié sur toi comme personne compatible avec lui, mais je suis sûr que tu seras parfait. Et tu respectes notre famille… »_

 _Autant de compliments de la part du plus jeune Hale relevaient du miracle. Stiles murmura un vague « merci Derek » avant de se lover aux pieds du canapé. Le sol était froid, mais Peter irradiait de chaleur. Le jeune homme avait dû s'assoupir car quand il ouvrit les yeux, des doigts caressaient ses cheveux. «_

\- _Pet', t'es réveillé ?_

\- _Tu m'appelles Pet' maintenant ? Je vois que ça rapproche de me trouver à moitié mort, répondit une voix faible, amusée._

\- _Tu m'as foutu la trouille, et à Derek aussi… Putain Peter, on a cru qu'on t'avait perdu ! »_

 _Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Stiles. Peter l'attira à lui, et le jeune homme se lova contre lui, la tête sur son torse, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, ses blessures étaient encore à vif. Le loup passa la couverture sur leurs deux corps et murmura : «_

\- _On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de l'Alpha de la meute… et de la famille._

\- _Je ne suis pas un Hale, Peter._

\- _Tu pourrais le devenir…, dit l'aîné en tentant de se lever. »_

 _Stiles rallongea doucement Peter. «_

\- _Pas question de bouger, tu as besoin de repos pour cicatriser. Tu restes dans ce canapé, tu prends cette télécommande et tu trouves un film sympa pendant que je nous prépare à manger._

\- _Le loup Alpha s'occupe de nourrir la meute, sourit Peter._

\- _Je n'ai rien d'un loup, ni d'un Alpha._

\- _Oh que si mon louveteau, tu es déjà presque un loup et tu es mon Alpha, le mien. Ces yeux verts, c'est une couleur qui te va bien, tu le sais ça ?_

\- _Arrête ça, ça ne ta va pas d'être romantique, plaisanta l'adolescent._

\- _Tu as raison, c'est pour ça que… tu vas me faire la cuisine sans cet horrible tee-shirt, déclara le plus vieux en lui lacérant son vêtement._

\- _Pervers !_

\- _C'est pour avoir découpé tous mes vêtements devant Derek._

\- _Techniquement, il en reste un, souligna Stiles avec un regard appuyé._

\- _Et c'est moi le pervers ? File faire à manger ! rit Peter en faisant apparaitre ses pupilles rouges. »_

 _Stiles ouvrit quelques placards et trouva du riz, des haricots, des tomates et du maïs, assez pour préparer du chili con carne. Alors qu'il évoluait dans la cuisine, il sentait le regard brûlant de Peter parcourir son corps. Il pouvait sentir son désir. Il était flatté qu'un homme comme Peter puisse désirer un gamin gringalet comme lui. Il sentait aussi sa douleur et cela lui faisait regretter d'avoir un jour refusé la morsure, il ne pouvait pas le soulager… Il apporta deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table basse. «_

\- _Tu peux te redresser ? »_

 _Devant la grimace de son Alpha, Stiles l'aida à s'asseoir et s'inquiéta devant la quinte de toux qui le secoua. Ils mangèrent en silence devant la télé un moment, mais les bras de Peter se mirent à trembler. «_

\- _Pet' ?_

\- _Ça brûle, ça me brûle de partout ! Ahhhh_

\- _J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider. »_

 _En urgence, Stiles transporta Peter jusque dans sa chambre, attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain et l'étala sur le lit. «_

\- _Allonge-toi sur le dos, j'arrive. Je fais vite »_

 _L'hyperactif fonça dans la cuisine, où après quelques secondes de recherches il trouva du curcuma et du miel pour confectionner un rapide remède naturel que lui avait enseigné Deaton. Le curcuma pour ses propriétés anti-inflammatoires et antalgiques et le miel pour son pouvoir anti-bactérien et anti-fongique. Il prépara une sorte de pâte, dont il remplit une tasse et fila rejoindre Peter. «_

\- _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?_

\- _J'ai préparé un truc qui peut t'aider. Tu me fais confiance ?_

\- _Bien sûr crétin._

\- _Alors essaye de te détendre, je vais passer ça sur tes blessures. Ça devrait apaiser ta douleur et aider ton corps à cicatriser plus vite. Si tu te tiens bien, je peux transformer ça en massage. »_

 _Stilinski plongea ses doigts dans la pâte de miel et l'étala doucement sur les blessures marquant le torse de Peter. Quand il voyait qu'il lui faisait mal, il dérivait intentionnellement vers ses mamelons qu'il s'amusait ensuite à lécher sensuellement. L'avantage d'un remède naturel était qu'il était comestible. Nom de dieu, il commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il eut le plaisir de constater que c'était également le cas de Peter. «_

\- _Hannn… Stiles, t'arrêtes surtout pas._

\- _Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »_

 _Il badigeonna ensuite les cuisses du loup, qu'il massait lentement, pour essayer de faire passer les douleurs musculaires qu'il pouvait ressentir. «_

\- _Dis Stiles, tu ne veux pas monter plus haut ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité._

\- _Stiles, grogna Peter, pupilles rouges et canines dehors._

\- _Doucement grand méchant loup, rit le plus jeune, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi tout ça. »_

 _Stiles fit lentement glisser le boxer du loup, libérant le membre prisonnier. De sa main droite il saisit la verge fièrement dressée, de la gauche il massa ses bourses. «_

\- _C'est mieux comme ça… mon loup ? sourit le plus jeune._

\- _Beaucoup, mais tu peux faire encore mieux que ça._

\- _Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, ironisa Stiles en approchant ses lèvres du sexe de Peter._

\- _Espèce de petit… ahhhh. »_

 _Stilinski venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche avec un bruit de succion diablement obscène. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-viens lents, beaucoup trop lents pour Peter. Quand l'Alpha se libéra, Stiles alla lui faire couler un bain. Peter avait insisté pour lui retourner la faveur, mais le jeune homme l'avait fait taire avec un baiser en lui disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour cela plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il prenait soin de lui._

Ce soir-là avait été leur premier véritable instant d'intimité. Si Stiles avait pris les reines quand il s'occupait de lui, Peter avait vite repris son rôle d'Alpha par la suite. Ses blessures s'étaient refermées au bout de quelques semaines mais il conservait une vilaine toux. S'il pouvait en dissimuler les effets à son jeune compagnon, il n'avait pas fait illusion auprès de Derek. Un soir où il était seul chez son neveu, ce dernier en avait profité pour parler sérieusement à son oncle.

 _«_

\- _Peter, tu as été voir Deaton ? Tu sais s'il peut faire quelque chose ? Stiles est peut-être trop humain ou trop amoureux de toi pour le voir, mais tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour._

\- _Non, Deaton ne pourra rien pour moi._

\- _A quel point… demanda le plus jeune des deux, sans véritablement formuler sa question complète._

\- _A chaque fois que je tousse, je crache des montagnes de sang noir. Les flèches recouvertes d'aconit ont dû endommager mes poumons. Il me reste quelques semaines, tout au plus. Le vœu de tous va enfin se réaliser, le diabolique Peter Hale va aller rôtir en Enfer. »_

 _Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Peter sentait sa peine, il en était touché mais eu la retenue de ne pas le faire remarquer. «_

\- _Et… tu comptes le dire à Stiles ?_

\- _Lui dire et le faire partir, je refuse de le laisser me voir mourir._

\- _Il ne t'abandonnera jamais, commenta simplement Derek._

\- _Et bien je vais l'y forcer._

\- _Et tu te feras du mal en faisant ça, tu mérites de… de partir avec quelqu'un qui t'aime Peter. »_

 _Le bêta retint un sanglot. Il savait que Peter n'aimerait pas le voir triste pour lui, et Derek Hale ne devait pas pleurer. Quinze jours après cette discussion, Peter était de plus en sujet à des situations de détresse respiratoire, il savait que le compte à rebours avait commencé pour lui et Stiles avait fini par le remarquer. Alors il l'avait fait venir chez lui, un soir. Quand il avait essayé de l'embrasser, il l'avait arrêté. Il avait immédiatement senti une montée d'adrénaline et de peur chez Stiles. «_

\- _Je t'en prie Peter, ne me fais pas le coup du : il faut qu'on parle._

\- _Stiles…_

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est parce que je suis humain ? Transforme-moi alors ! C'est parce que je côtoie trop Scott alors que je fais parie de la meute Hale ? Je ne le verrai plus. Si c'est parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je te le dit, je t'aime Peter Hale. Mais… mais… me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie… »_

 _L'Alpha ne put s'empêcher de réagir face à la détresse de son compagnon et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. «_

\- _Stiles, si tu m'aimes, tu dois partir._

\- _Tu vas mourir, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas idiot Peter, réagit l'étudiant en retenant ses larmes. C'est l'aconit ? Tu as les poumons touchés. Je sais que tu t'enfermes dans les toilettes quand tu as des crises de toux et si tu dois mourir je… je veux être là, avec toi._

\- _Stiles, je suis ton Alpha, tu dois m'écouter ! rugit Peter, faisant apparaitre yeux rouges et crocs. Tu dois partir, tu dois me laisser, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, ne rends pas es choses plus difficiles ! »_

 _« It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end »_

 _Stilinski décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il s'éloignerait, il lui laisserait de l'espace, mais il ne pouvait pas totalement l'abandonner, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il prit la main de Peter et l'emmena dans l'immense bureau qu'il s'était aménagé à l'étage. Il adorait cette pièce, sa grande baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur la fôret. «_

\- _Stiles, pars s'il-te-plaît, souffla faiblement le plus âgé avec moins de conviction._

\- _Je partirai, mais offre-moi une dernière nuit ensemble, offre-nous ça Peter. S'il-te-plaît… »_

 _Hale hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il pouvait bien accorder ça à_ _son compagnon, et lui aussi en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête comme cela, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Arrivés dans le bureau, Stiles entraîna son amant vers le sublime piano à queue Steinway qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. «_

\- _Tu me joues quelque chose ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en faire, réclama Stilinski. »_

 _L'Alpha s'installa devant l'instrument et posa ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. Il entama une mélodie douce, presque mystique. Il s'agissait de The Sixth Nation, du compositeur japonais Joe Hisaishi._ _Stiles n'était pas très bon en musique classique mais Peter, qui lui avait avoué aimer l'animation japonaise, lui avait beaucoup parlé de cet artiste. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui recouvrait un pan de mur entier. Il chercha un instant l'énorme dictionnaire que lui avait déjà montré son loup garou et l'ouvrit. Il était creux et renfermait une excellente petite bouteille de whiskey. Il se saisit de deux verres dans le placard de gauche et leur servit une rasade chacun. Il posa un verre devant Peter et alla se positionner derrière lui. Sa main défit sa coiffure parfaite pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Hale, qui connaissait le morceau par cœur, rejeta la tête en arrière, yeux fermés. Il reposait désormais contre Stiles. Il ne put retenir une larme, que le jeune homme saisit du bout des doigts. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la paix, une meute et un compagnon, la vie lui retirait tout. Il savait qu'il payait probablement pour ses erreurs passées._

 _« Unexplainable the love that only we could understand »_

 _La main de Stiles dériva dans le cou de son amant. Là, il sentait les pulsations de son cœur. Il baissa la tête et se noya dans ses cheveux. Il posa son verre et s'agrippa à son tee-shirt pour se laisser aller à pleurer totalement. Alors que Peter faisait retentir la dernière note, d'une main il fit pivoter Stiles et l'amena sur ses genoux. «_

\- _Peter… fais-moi l'amour s'il-te-plaît. »_

 _Hale souleva son amant et l'allongea sur le canapé. Les hauts des deux hommes disparurent rapidement, suivi par le reste des vêtements. Très vite, poussés par le sentiment d'urgence de la vie de Peter qui touchait à sa fin, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Alors que Stilinski sentait son amant proche de la délivrance, il le ralentit. «_

\- _Doucement Pet'…_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te fais mal ? »_

 _Stiles lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête que tout allait bien. Il prit le visage de Peter en coupe, l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie et murmura : «_

\- _Pet' mords-moi._

\- _Haaan… Stiles, tu… tu es sûr de toi ?_

\- _Fais de moi un membre du clan Hale, mords-moi._

\- _Je ne serai plus là pour t'apprendre à te contrôler…_

\- _Je sais… Derek le fera. Allez mords-moi, laisse-moi t'appartenir. »_

 _Au bord du gouffre, Peter donna un ultime coup de butoir à son compagnon et planta profondément ses crocs dans son trapèze. Sur ce geste, ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble._

 _« One more taste of your lips just to bring me back  
To the places we've been and the nights we've had  
Because if this is it then at least we could end it right »_

 _Quand ils se redressèrent, Peter alla chercher un linge humide dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer la morsure de son amant. Il s'allongea à nouveau dans le canapé et amena Stiles contre son torse pour s'occuper de lui. «_

\- _Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? demanda-t-il._

\- _Non, c'est supportable pour l'instant._

\- _Promets-moi d'aller voir Derek à la prochaine pleine lune, et déclare-toi auprès d'Argent, ça serait dommage qu'il te tue par inadvertance, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire._

\- _Je te le promets. Et si on prenait un bain ? »_

 _Une longue heure plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau et passèrent un peignoir. Alors, Peter fut pris d'une nouvelle crise et se précipita au-dessus du lavabo. Il toussait beaucoup et du sang noir s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Stiles sentit comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. C'était difficile de voir le grand Peter Hale dans cet état. «_

\- _Stiles, il est temps que tu partes._

\- _Non, tu m'as promis une nuit, je partirai demain matin. »_

 _« If tomorrow you won't be mine  
Won't you give it to me one last time »_

 _Quelque part, Peter était reconnaissant de la résistance du jeune homme. Stiles attrapa une serviette et lui essuya les lèvres, il l'amena jusqu'au lit et heureux que Peter le laisse faire, il l'enlaça. Le plus âgé traça les contours de son visage du bout d'une griffe. «_

\- _Tu feras un loup formidable, Stiles. Considère-toi comme un Hale désormais. Tu seras le nouvel Alpha du clan._

\- _Et je ferai revenir Cora. Je restaurerai la famille Hale à Beacon Hill et je massacrerai ceux qui t'ont fait ça… »_

 _Stiles sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. «_

\- _Non mon louveteau, tu ne feras pas ça. Ne te mets pas en danger pour moi, ça ne me ramènera pas._

\- _Arrête de parler comme si tu étais déjà mort._

\- _Ça sera bientôt le cas._

\- _Tais-toi Peter…_

\- _Je t'aime Stiles, sourit l'aîné. »_

 _C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ouvertement, et sur ces paroles que le sommeil les emporta._

Le lendemain matin, Stiles Stilinski avait tenu parole. Il avait passé de longues minutes sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Peter, accroché à ses lèvres, tentant de graver de manière éternelle ce sourire dans sa mémoire, ces yeux rieurs et pleins de chaleur quand on avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences. « Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté mon louveteau » avait été la dernière phrase de Peter à son attention. Quand il l'avait quitté, il semblait en paix. Cette dernière soirée ensemble lui avait fait du bien.

 _Stiles monta dans sa voiture, démarra en trombe et se força à ne pas regarder en arrière. Il ne vit pas la silhouette de Peter, un sourire attendri le regarder une dernière fois, mais il perçut comme une caresse sur sa peau un murmure lointain, un simple « merci ». La vision obscurcie par des larmes qu'il ne tentait même plus de retenir, il chercha le numéro de Derek sur son téléphone. Il se doutait bien du fait que loup sache tout… «_

\- _Derek ?_

\- _Stiles… tu sors de chez Peter c'est ça ?_

\- _Oui… putain… oui._

\- _Viens au loft, ne reste pas seul._

\- _Derek, je ne veux pas qu'il parte seul. Il ne veut pas que je le vois partir mais… tu seras là pour lui toi, hein ?_

\- _Oui, je te le promets. »_

 _Arrivé au loft, Derek, qui n'était pas doué pour consoler et lui-même intérieurement terriblement affect, l'accueillit avec un petit reniflement. «_

\- _Quelque chose a changé en toi Stiles. »_

 _L'intéressé tira sur le col de sa chemise pour dévoiler sa morsure. «_

\- _Je vais avoir besoin de toi Derek. »_

 _Le loup hocha simplement la tête pour lui donner son assentiment._

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que Stiles passait sa colère sur l'un des punching-ball d'entraînement de Derek, ce dernier quitta l'appartement en trombe. L'étudiant l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. «_

\- _C'est la fin c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire._

\- _Oui, répondit Derek, ému._

\- _Dis-lui que je l'aime… dis-lui que je l'aime…_

\- _Je lui dirai. »_

 _Alors, pour la première fois, Stiles Stilinski se transforma en loup. Pour quelques instants encore, il avait les yeux verts. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, un hurlement à la mort._

 _« Oh baby let me love you goodbye »_

FIN


End file.
